lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Samite
Samite is a Blackguard Archer. She is a short but broad woman, and is described by Karris as "squat, tough, smart, and unfailingly awkward when she tried to be tender." Actions during the War Prior to the War Of The Prisms, Samite had an unrequited love for a handsome cavalier, until the cavalier's family joined the opposite side of the war as Samite (their respective sides are unknown.) During the war, when Samite was 16, her unit infiltrated an enemy city and found the cavalier with his fellows and their families camped in a large stable. They barred the doors and set the place alight, all the people inside (exactly number unknown,) as well as 270 horses. As the building burned, Samite had to listen to the cavalier beg for mercy, not for himself, but for his family. She could not, as had to listen to him burn alive. Prior to this event, Samite had loved horses and riding, using riding as her one refuge from all of her cares and responsibilities. Afterward, she never rode again unless she had no choice, feeling unworthy after having to horrifically kill so many people and innocent animals. Acting as Felia Guile's agent At some point, two of Samite's brothers were captured and enslaved by Ilytian pirates. Her family had no way of even beginning to look for them, much less find them, much less pay their ransoms. Therefore, Samite approached Lady Felia Guile for help, since Felia was the mother of the Prism, whom the Blackguards are sworn to protect, and Karris, a member of the Blackguards, was at one point engaged to be married to Gavin, Felia's son, which would have made Karris Felia's daughter-in-law. Felia used her contacts to track down the brothers and paid their ransom herself, then brought them to the Chromeria so that they could be reunited with Samite, nursed them back to full health, and paid for their passage home. Although Samite knew that she would never be able to pay Felia back during her entire lifetime, but offered what she could nevertheless. Felia refused any repayment, knowing that it would ruin Samite's family, whereas the House Of Guile was one of the richest families in the empire, and would likely not even notice the expense of the ransoms. Months later, Felia approached Samite and asked her to provide Felia with information that would be useful for Felia to protect her son. It was not blackmail or coercion, since Felia had already refused Samite's offer to reimburse her. Rather, the only thing demanding that Samite acquiesce was her sense of honour. Samite provided Felia with information (unclear if it was once or chronically,) and justified it to herself with the logic that Felia was protecting Gavin, who was the Prism, so Samite was indirectly still following the Blackguards' mission by divulging the information. When Samite confessed these events to Karris, she said Felia's motives weren't even really about protecting her family; they were about protecting the Seven Satrapies, by ensuring that Gavin, a capable and well-loved Prism whose reign was stable and prosperous, remained in his position. Current events After the disappearance of Gavin Guile (who, unknown to the Chromeria, had been first enslaved on a private ship and then held prisoner by Eirene Malargos,) Blackguard teams were sent out on missions with the dual purpose of trying to locate the Prism and to search for, and destroy, any Bane that formed, since Gavin could not do so. During one of these missions, Samite's squad found a destroyed the Yellow Bane, though it was a hard fight. According to Samite, although there were not many yellow wights surrounding the Bane, those that were there were even more dangerous than other wights because every yellow drafter that becomes a wight is able to draft stable solid yellow Luxin, giving them formidable weapons and armour made of yellow Luxin. Half of Samite's team were new Blackguards, but they proved themselves in the fight by completing their mission without any fatalities. The one casualty of the mission was Samite, who lost part of her hand (or possibly the hand itself. The end of her arm is seen wrapped in bandages, and the mass of what is under the bandages is "smaller than a full hand," but the extent of her injuries is not know.) This meant that Samite would either have to retire from the Blackguard or become a trainer for the Blackguard prospects and inductees.